hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Gate
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the location name. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2020 event. *Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Asian Hat # On the right lantern of the Moon Gate # Dragon statue's head # On the tree trunk Bow # Left center with candles (yellow) # Top left, on tall incense burner # On top of moon gate # On head of phoenix # On top of right pagoda tower # In tree # On hanging bucket at right of stone steps Broom #Top left, on roof #Bottom center on stone steps #Held by dragon #Leaning against the tree Chest #Lower left, on the ground #In doorway of right pagoda #Right of moon gate #Bottom center on left side of stone steps #Right of dragon statue above waterfalls #Bottom right corner Chinese Cap # On right bell tower pagoda # Between two bell pagodas # Hanging on fence post by wooden bucket Fan # Upper left, on roof (round) # Leaning on incense burner (partially folded) # Top left side of right pagoda # On front of right pagoda # On underside of bridge # Held by dragon # Leaning against tree (round) * Left wing of phoenix Firecrackers * In dragon's claw * laying on first step * phoenix tail * on red bush r.h. side Flying Squirrel * in the middle of right pagoda * above gate * On the roof of the left bell pagoda * Sitting on the second step of the stairs on the right * On the right tree, top left Garland * On the first step on left side behind bracken (hardly visible) * Round the tree trunk * On the bridge * On top of the temple left side corner of the roof Gong * At base of right bell tower pagoda * Above door to main temple * hanging in the tree trunk Hourglass *Left side lower steps *Held by dragon Incense Burner *Inside hanging wooden bucket *Left side 2nd step Kettle * To right side of right pagoda tower * On top of right pagoda tower * In tree * By dragon's mouth * In ferns by phoenix statue's beak Kite * Left of full moon * above l.h. side of right pagoda * Left of phoenix * On the right tree * Next the right tree, left the root Lute * In claw of dragon * on roof of the red shrine * beside right pagoda * Base of tree Mahjong Tiles *top stair, in front of phoenix *on the wall between pagodas *under roof of red shrine, close to right pagoda *On rocks above wooden bucket *On staircase below gong between phoenix and waterfall Mask * Left of dragon on step * Base of tree trunk * above temple door * middle of right bell tower pagoda * On stone above wooden bucket Monkey * On right pagoda tower * Left of dragon * Temple doorway, background * Swinging in tree trunk * Sittong on the top of the rock left of gate Necklace * Dragon's neck * center of bridge * Near base of right bell pagoda * Hanging on bucket left of first step Panda * On 3rd step under dragon * On bridge * under the tree * sitting in the tree * Under the fern between the bell pagodas Pear *2nd floor of right bell pagoda *Outside right courtyard wall (half) Pig * Top shelf with candles * On top of arch * On 3rd step * Between the two bell tower pagodas Pitcher * Against phoenix statue * beside left bell tower pagoda * Dragon tail * right side of curved portion of moon gate Red Envelope * Leaning on base of right bell tower pagoda * On step in front of dragon * By hanging wooden bucket Rooster * On 3rd step * behind right pagoda on the red shelf * in front of bridge, aside the gate Scroll * Above arch * Inside right pagoda tower * Dragon statue's mouth * Top of tree * lowest step Shoe *Steps by dragon (red) *Below hanging wooden bucket *Outside courtyard corner walls Smoking pipe * Peak of roof, left bldg. * in front of right pagoda * Lower steps * Laying on the trunk of the tree in the back right corner Sparklers *On moon gate roof, right *Dragon's left hand *On the tree trunk Tangerine *Left wing phoenix *on the wall between pagodas *on the fence post at right side *on the red shrine, left on top shelf Terracotta Warrior * At the base of the tree * At left pillar of temple * In waterfall * Against front wall * Knelling base of tree * Left edge, with candles Turtle * On back of phoenix * On 3rd step under dragon * Center on right pagoda tower * On rock by far waterfall Umbrella * Behind dragon * Between building and phoenix * Base of tree, closed * On the roof of the gate, closed * Roof of back temple Key Map Ranks Gallery MG Rank I_2.png|Rank I MG Rank II_2.png|Rank II MG Rank III_2.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Upper City *Locations *Events *Guidelines for Creating Item Maps Category:Locations Category:Event Locations